


New Friend

by CocoaFlower21



Series: Sometimes They Come Back/Carrie Crossover [1]
Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Sometimes They Come Back (1991), Sometimes They Come Back - Stephen King
Genre: Carrie (2013) - Freeform, Carrie White deserves better, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Greasers, Sometimes They Come Back & Carrie, Sometimes They Come Back (1991) - Freeform, Stephen King - Freeform, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: Carrie meets a mysterious but new kid in school and he takes a quick interest in her.
Relationships: Carrie White & Vinnie Vincent
Series: Sometimes They Come Back/Carrie Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066160
Kudos: 4





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys so this was part of a one shot chapter series that I had but I decided to take that down cuz well, I didn't like it that much anymore and decided to post this as a one shot only if that makes ^^' anyways, hope you guys like this short one shot! I'll be writing more Sometimes They Come Back/Carrie one shots in the future real soon!

Her first class was History, she slowly walked in, her head still hanging down. The class wasn't in complete session yet because the teacher was still trying to get everyone to cooperate and quiet down.

As she sat down at her desk, a guy she's never seen before was sitting next to her. He had short blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes, he wore a slightly oversized maroon and blue jacket with dark blue pants and black boots. He was sitting on the desk twirling a switchblade on his finger.  
He looked like he could be her long lost twin brother to be honest.  
She watched as he hummed while playing with the switchblade, she was pretty sure that those weren't allowed at school, she wondered how the hell did he not get in trouble already and how did any of the school staff let him get in school with him carrying that around.  
He looked over at her but she looked down and pretended that she wasn't looking at him just now. He smiled at her in response.  
“Hi” He said. 

She wasn’t used to anyone being friendly towards her, and since he seemed to be new, maybe this was finally her chance of making a new friend for the first time in her life. However, she still very shy so it was gonna take her a while to open up to someone. 

“Oh…. um, hello” 

“Name’s Vinnie, Vinnie Vincent what’s yours?” 

“C….Carrie White” 

He nodded, “Pretty name”

“Thank you” the tone in her voice was low and soft, he could tell that she was very shy.

“I’m new here, just transferred from Milford with my other two friends, they’re not in this class but you might meet them in one of them” 

She never really had a full conversation with someone in this school, this was her first time doing so. In her head, she was thinking, What is happening right now? 

“Hello? Earth to Carrie? What’s the matter cat got your tongue?”

“Huh? What cat?” 

He chuckled at the young girl, “It’s a joke, it means why’d you go silent all of a sudden?” 

“Oh…. I’m not really good at having a conversation with people here”

“Huh, so you don’t have any friends? At all?”

She nodded her head ‘no’ in response. 

“People here, they don’t want to be my friend, they think I am a freak” She told him.

“Well, that’s just not right, I’ll be your friend, if you want”

“Really?” 

“Really, if you show me where the cafeteria is first after this” He chuckled. 

And to her surprise, she also let out a mutual chuckle, “Okay, sure, I will show you where it is, it won’t take long” 

“That’s totally boss! And in case you don’t know, it means cool” 

“Ooooh, okay” was all she could say.


End file.
